


The Spawn of An Archangel

by Black_Thorne



Series: The Spawn of An Archangel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jack being Jack, Kevin Tran Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Thorne/pseuds/Black_Thorne
Summary: Dean and Sam find an old journal. After they find this, chaos erupts in heaven that sends down an injured Castiel and brings a surprising character.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & Original Female Character(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Spawn of An Archangel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667410
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird thing that I wrote. Sorry if it sucks!

12:00 A.M.

The first day of the midwinter harvest. A joyous occasion but, I’m slaughtering a nest of vampires on my own. It’s been four years since mother died. Father left shortly after but, now he has shown up again. That dreaded brat has messed up this hunt. I surely will have to kill him soon. I can’t say anything else anymore. I will try to write soon but for now, goodbye. 

Samara Lunebane

“And that’s the last anyone heard from her.” Sam said. “So she just disappeared?” Dean asked. This was just too confusing. “Guess so. Even then, it seems too weird.” Sam put the old book down on the motel room’s table. Dean fell back onto one of the beds, “So this…,” He makes a movement with his hands. “This Samara Lunebane was on the trail of something before she stopped writing. So what you thinking? That her dad got to her?” Sam looked at him, “What I’m thinking is that you are acting super suspicious right now. Why?” Dean rolled over, “I’m not suspicious! I’m just wanting to know what happened to her!” “Or see if she’s your type but by the age of this book, she died probably in the early 1800’s” Dean looked at him, “First off, no. Second off, she is- was a hunter.” Sam rolled his eyes, “Okay. Get some sleep. I’m gonna go do some more research.” “‘Kay. Have fun.” Dean yawned out. 

Dean leaned over the book, barely hearing Sam enter. “Dude, did you even sleep?” Sam asked. Dean looked over at Sam, “Shut up…” He propped his head up in his hand. A knock at the door startled the two. “Sammy, who is it?” Dean mumbled. Sam looked through the peephole, gun cocked. “It’s a girl…” He said, confusedly. “Is she armed?” “No, she’s not.” Sam opened the door. The girl stepped forward, holding her arm. Sam stepped back to let her in. Dean looked up and suddenly jumps up. Sam’s attention darted to his brother, “Dean?” Dean looked the girl over, “You’re…” “Samara Lunebane…” The girl, Samara, muttered out before collapsing to the floor. Dean rushed forward to pick her up as Sam watched in shock.

Dean woke up with the feeling that he was being watched. Music played through his semi-conscious mind. “Good morning, Dean Winchester.” A female voice purred out. He rubbed his eyes and found himself in the impala. “What...” He looked in the back seat. There sat Sam, passed out and leaning against the door. He looked back beside him. There sat Samara. “Since you left me to pass out, I spent some time to heal myself.” Dean looked at her in disbelief. Samara shifted her eyes sideways. “I’m an enchanter. Don’t act stupid.” She said. Dean rubbed his eyes again. “Not a dream, Dean Winchester. Now shall we get some breakfast?” Dean looked at her then at the backseat, “Sounds good.”

“So you’re telling us that you are Samara Lunebane? The hunter that disappeared during the early 1800’s?” Sam asked. “Disappeared? Yes. In the early 1800’s? Nah. More like in the late 1600’s. People back then actually didn’t act smart when there was a plague. Too many bodies dropping like flies. Too many annoying rules. Then there was the death of Queen Elizabeth I and people were freaking out about that. So yeah, I disappeared in the late 1600’s.” Samara whispered, practically breathless. She looked around. “So how did you disappear for so long and look like this?” Sam asked, receiving an elbow to the stomach from Dean. “What was that for?” He asked, wincing. Dean pushed him out of the booth, “You’re coming with me.” Sam watched Dean’s face turn into a glare and looked at Samara then back at Dean, “Okay, sheesh.” He followed Dean out of the diner. Samara watched them leave. A hand grabbed her shoulder and a rough voice growled, “Are you Samara Lunebane? Me and a few friends wanna have a small chat.” 

“What was that?!” Sam asked. “You don’t go asking stuff like that! That’s what!” Dean snapped. “Why can’t I ask about how she still looks so young?!” “You ever think she might get offended?!” The sound of glass shattering stole their attention. A man shot out of the diner’s window, surrounded in the glass. He fell to the ground with a sharp snap. Dean ran back to the diner’s doors with Sam in hot pursuit. When Dean opened the door, Samara ran out. “Samara!!!” Dean called out. He then motioned for Sam to check out the diner and he ran off.

Samara was at the impala, sitting on the car roof. “I think it is funny how one of this time’s movies has a character named after me…” She whispered to Dean. “Samara, what happened in the diner?” He asked. She looked at her, “Old... friends…” She kept that soft, breathless tone in her voice. Dean looked at her, “Old friends? One of those guys flew threw the window.” “My old friends are not very easy to talk to. They end up arguing with me.” Dean looked at her and held his arms out to help her off the roof. Samara hesitated but took his hand. She slid off the roof, “Where’s Samuel…?” “He’s back at the diner.” “Oh no…” She whispered. 

Sam entered the diner. Bodies littered the floor, all bruised. He stepped carefully over one that was folded in half towards the broken window. He moved away and walked towards the other side of the diner. A hand grabbed him and he jerked around to meet a fist aimed at him. He then saw somebody behind the man. A knife plunged into the man and soon he fell down. “Samara. Oh thank God.” Sam gasped. “I thought God decided to leave the world in the hands of angels.” Samara sassed coldly. Her quiet words seemed to freeze the air around them. “Well, t-that is true.” He stuttered out.

Her hands grabbed his arm as she started to walk out of the diner, dragging Sam along. "We need to leave."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Samara? Probably nah. That's something for later. No chapter notes!

This is the story of a being.  
A being who destroyed worlds.  
This being was alone.  
Until a light emitted from the darkness.  
This light was a soul.  
The being was confused.  
‘Why is this light here?’ The being asked.  
All around the soul’s light, the darkness started to fade.  
The darkness started turning into light.  
The being sat there as the light turned the darkness around it.  
Then the soul looked at the being.  
The soul started to move towards the being.  
‘Who are you?’ The soul asked.  
The being was startled by how the soul spoke.  
‘I am not a who… I am a thing.’ The being replied.  
The soul gazed upon the being’s form.  
‘You are darkness.’ The soul said.  
The being looked at themself.  
‘I am Darkness?’ The being asked.  
The soul laughed.  
‘Yes, you are Darkness.’  
The being looked around them.  
‘The light is surprising, no?’ The soul asked.  
‘It is…’ The being, Darkness, whispered.  
The soul moved closer to the Darkness.  
‘I have a question. If you are Darkness, am I Light?’  
The Darkness looked at the soul.  
‘You are Light. You created this.’  
The Darkness motioned to the surrounding light with a wispy tendril.  
The soul looked at the Darkness.  
‘You formed this out of my darkness. Out of my emptiness.’ The Darkness said.  
‘Then I am Light.’ The soul, Light, whispered.  
The Light moved forward into the surrounding brightness.  
The Darkness moved back.  
‘In this, I will not last’ The Darkness warned.  
The Light looked back, previously unaware of the Darkness slowly weakening.  
‘Then we shall fix that.”  
The Light drew some light and some shadow and stretched them.  
The Darkness watched the shadow unravel.  
The shadow extended over to the Darkness.  
Soon, the Darkness felt strength pour through them.  
‘We should stay on our own sides. In order to survive.’  
The Darkness nodded.  
‘Indeed.’  
Some time passed, days, months, years, centuries, millenia.  
The Darkness grew harsh and very bitter.  
And the Light forgot.  
Until one day.  
Two new souls were forged.  
Two new prophecies emerged from the dust of nothingness.  
The creation of Sam and Dean Winchester.

“And that is how much you saw?!” “Yeah, that’s all I heard before she was thrown down here and banned from God’s utopia!” Two figures were huddled over a scripture. Pages were strewn around the library’s floors, shelves, chairs, and tables. “Look, Dean. This angel must have been looking for something! I mean look around us!” “Sam, the angel wardings are still intact! So it couldn’t have been an angel!” The one called Sam stood up and groaned, “The angel wardings don’t prevent Cas!” “Cas is different!” The one called Dean argued back. Sam just shook his head and walked off. Samara looked at Dean. “What?” He asked, glancing at her. “Well, it’s the fact that the passage you just read…,” She trailed off. “Nevermind.”


	3. Inportant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just that I fell out of the Supernatural fandom. I might update later. I don't know. I just have had stress and this whole covid stuff going on. Thanks for being patient!


End file.
